Istanbul, September 1918
"Istanbul, September 1918" is the twenty-third episode of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles and the seventeenth episode in season two. The episode originally aired on ABC on July 17, 1993. For home video, it was paired up with "Transylvania, January 1918" to become Masks of Evil. This is one of only four hour-long episodes of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (along with "Paris, May 1919," "Prague, August 1917," and "Palestine, October 1917") to be made without bookend segments featuring George Hall as Old Indy. Plot summary Indy becomes engaged to an American woman working at an orphanage in Istanbul—but she knows him as a Swedish journalist for the Balkan News Agency named Nils Anderson and has no idea he is secretly there for French Intelligence on a mission to offer Mustafa Kemal a separate peace between France and Turkey, with a double agent called "The Wolf" amidst his network of spies working to betray those efforts at any cost. Appearances Cast and characters *Sean Patrick Flanery as Indiana Jones *Katherine Butler as Molly *Peter Firth as Stefan *Ahmet Levendoğlu as Mustafa Kemal *Philippe Smolikowski as Etienne *Hüseyin Katırcıoğlu as Nico *Boris Isarov as Vasily *Tristram Jellinek as Victor *Mehmet Birkiye as Sadallah *Nüvit Özdoğru as Sultan *Emrah Kolukısa as Mahmoud *Ali Taygun as Enver Pasha *Zuhal Olcay as Halide Edib *Hüseyin Köroğlu as Young Turkish Officer *Nuri Ersan as Young Turkish Man *Suna Pekuysal as Fortune Teller *Kevork Malikyan as Armenian Agent *Sean McCabe as Monty *Sara Baydur as Turkish Girl #1 *Tümay Keleş as Jale *Zeynep Cem as Turkish Girl #2 *Neslihan Yazıcı as Turkish Girl #3 *Henry Walton Jones, Senior *Mevlânâ *Vicky Prentiss Locations *Ottoman Empire **Vilayet of Constantinople ***Istanbul **Vilayet of Angora ***Ankara **Vilayet of Edirne ***Gallipoli **Vilayet of Mosul **Vilayet of Syria *Bulgaria *France **Alsace *Germany *Greece *Mongolia *Russia *Sweden *United Kingdom **London *United States of America **Princeton Miscellanea *B & J Exports *Balkan News Agency *Mevlevi Order Behind the scenes Production *Produced by: Rick McCallum *Created by: George Lucas *Music by: Laurence Rosenthal *Written by: Rosemary Anne Sisson *Directed by: Mike Newell Principal photography for this episode took place from January 5 to February 3, 1993,Young Indy Filming Timeline with location filming throughout Istanbul, Turkey, including landmarks such as the Pera Palace Hotel, the Sultan Ahmet Mosque, and the Topkapı Palace.Istanbul 1918 (Masks of Evil) - Young Indy Film Locations Continuity *Mustafa Kemal is repeatedly referred to as spending most of his time on "the front" because he was in command of the Ottoman Seventh Army at this time. *Stefan suggests that Indy previously lost a bet in Ankara, but that Indy "would never admit it." *While still posing as Nils, Indy nevertheless tells Molly about his past romance with Vicky and her saying that they could be two different people after the war."London, May 1916" *Once he reveals himself, Indy also tells Molly about his experience fighting in the trenches and seeing "thousands of people killed for nothing.""Somme, Early August 1916" Release Television "Istanbul, September 1918" was first broadcast on July 17, 1993. Home video This episode was edited into Masks of Evil in 1996, which was released on VHS in 1999 and on DVD in 2008 (as part of The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume Three, The Years of Change). Reception Director of Photography David Tattersall received an ASC Award nomination in 1994 for Outstanding Achievement in Cinematography in Regular Series for his work on this episode, but lost out to Roland "Ozzie" Smith for the two-part Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman episode "Where the Heart Is."Past Nominees & Winners - The American Society of Cinematographers Film and television scholar Mimi White wrote about this episode in her analysis of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles as an instance where Indy's presence offers the disenfranchised "an opportunity to articulate positions that are subsequently 'lost' in the sweep of world historical events."White, Mimi (2001). "Masculinity and Femininity in Television's Historical Fictions: Young Indiana Jones Chronicles and Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman," in Edgerton, Gary R. and Rollins, Peter C., eds. Television Histories: Shaping Collective Memory in the Media Age (The University Press of Kentucky), pp. 42-44. Notes and references See also *''For the People, Despite the People - The Ataturk Revolution'' *''The Greedy Heart of Halide Edib'' *''The Ottoman Empire - A World of Difference'' External links * 23